


Hold

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hickies, Light Femdom, Love Bites, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: When in her hold he felt a sense of security.





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Lotor to feel safe with someone, okay, I just want him to feel safe and ok. I really enjoyed writing this one on my tumblr sinfultrails 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Haaaa…haaa….Mmmmm…!”

“You’re so good, my dear….my darling….”

Lotor gasped and shivered with a blush as he felt her fingers gently gently running through his hair as she pushed her hips down gently on to his cock. He felt her arms slowly slip around him and gently stroke over his shoulders and back as he tilted his head back to show his neck.

He gasped and blushed when Allura kissed his temple and slowly wrapped her legs firmly around his hips to get a better angle.

“Mmmmm….” she kissed over his brow, “Sweet prince,” her voice was hoarse as she pushed the loose bang from his face, “My sweet prince…always so ready for me….aaah….!”

“Y-yes….!” He gasped, resting his head on her chest, cheeks darkening as he arched his hips up.

She was so warm….and soft….so different from others he’s been with….

Demanding, yet fair. Strict, but also gentle. An powerful and yet still retaining a delicate nature to her….

He moaned as she clenched around him with her cunt twitching softly as he gasps quietly, “Mmmmm…..!”

He loved how she held him….loved how it felt like she was engulfing him into a world of safety and security against her. Allura kissed him deeply as she moved her hips a little harder down on him and closed her eyes.

“A-aaah…” Lotor gasped softly, bowing his head as he tried to hold back from cumming too soon.

He heard her chuckle against his lips and he could almost taste her grin against his lips as she traces soft circles over his back. He bit his lips and looked at her with glazed, pleasured eyes as she slowed his pace to a soft, even push of her hips.

“P-princeeeeesss…” he trembled a little bit, blushing at the soft chuckle she replies with.

“Hmmmm….you’re so cute when you’re needy….” 

Lotor closed his eyes and arched harder with a sharp gasp when she gave a particularly hard clench around him, her cunt leaking wet slick down his throbbing member and over his thighs as he gasps quietly.

Allura leaned in and kissed up his neck softly as she pressed up against him and held him tight to her. She slowly suckles on the skin, leaving a small mark on his flesh as she lapped at it with a groan and thrust a her hips down a little harder to increase the pace.

“P-Princess …A-Allura….!” He bucked when he felt her teeth sink into his neck as he grips her waist with a cry, “Aaaaah….! Oooooh! Oh oh oh….!!!”

He blinked when he felt one of her hands lightly trace ove his cheek. He turned his face to kiss over her fingers lightly with a needy moan as his cock pulses wantonly inside her. He felt her other arm still around him pull him closer with strength few forget she had.

Lotor’s head tilted back as he opened and closed his mouth at the sweet heat that spreads through him from the wonderful sting of Allura’s bite when she bit down a little harder to make sure her mark stayed in place.

When she pulled back, she smiled at him as she licked her lips and leaned in for another deep kiss with him.

He closed his eyes and moaned softly when she pulled back to just muzzle under his chin as she continued to bounce her hips deliciously up and down on him.

“O-ooooooh….!”

“My Prince…my pretty prince…..” she murmured softly as she tightened her hold on him, ““I won’t let anything take you from me……”

He blushed and smiled a little dazedly at her words.

_Never let go of me_ …


End file.
